Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the breeding of animals, and more particularly to a device for orally administering to animals liquid medicaments and other treatment solutions.
The prior art discloses various devices for orally administering fluids to animals. Thus the 1938 German Pat. No. 662,740 to Massler; the 1911 German Pat. No. 246,041 to Lappat and the 1923 German Pat. No. 372,798 to Keller show devices of this type which take the form of a bit to which a funnel is attached to feed liquid into the animal by gravity flow. In the 1977 U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,460 to Magrath and in the 1980 French Pat. No. 2,434,613 to Begouen, liquid is forced into the animal by a device which employs manual pressure for the purpose.
Of greatest prior art interest is the device disclosed in the pending French application No. 80/17143 of Begouen in which the liquid to be administered is contained in a flexible bulb coupled to a flow conduit formed by a hollow trapezoidal loop functioning as a bit which is inserted in the mouth of the animal.